M1911
"American Single-action, Semi-automatic, Magazine-fed, Recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge." - Official In-game description. The M1911 is an American semi-automatic pistol firing the .45ACP cartridge. The M1911 was first designed by John Moses Browning, when told to design a pistol made around the new .45ACP cartridge, seeing the failure of the .38 revolvers against the Moro Rebellion during the American-Philippine war. The M1911 was then accepted into service when it suffered 0 stoppages compared to the similar Savage's 37 stoppages. The M1911 did receive an update in 1921, as the M1911A1, but it only addressed minor ergonomic issues. The M1911 had stood the test of time to today's modern era, being the pistol of choice for those in need of a .45. Call of Robloxia 5 Statistics In Call of Robloxia 5, the M1911 is unique in that it has a 7-round magazine, and only needs 4 hits to kill at a distance, like the .357 Magnum, as opposed to 5, like the other pistols. * Deals 45-25 damage (54-30 with Stopping Power) * Firecap is an insanely high 1200 RPM (an even higher 1440 RPM with Double Tap) * 7 round magazine * 1 second tactical reload (0.5 seconds with Sleight of Hand) * 2 second empty reload (1 second with Sleight of Hand) Attachments Among the sidearms, the M1911's attachments are nothing special. * Dual Wield (A second pistol to wield, doubling capacity in exchange of aiming down sight. Press 'q' to alternate the layout, left click to fire right gun, vice-versa) * Suppressor (Firing your gun will not make you visible on radar. Your gun will also become quieter.) * Flashlight (Illuminates dark areas while blinding enemy players) Phantom Forces The M1911 is unlocked at rank 8 and serves as the intermediate pistol to the 9mm pistols and the magnums. The M1911 when used by an accurate player is a beast in close quarters and can absolutely tear up those using other guns, given the user has an adept trigger finger. However, due to its low mag size, you are subject to reloading after every kill. The gun has the potential to 2-hit kill, like the magnums, but the 2-hit range is so puny, you're better off taking 3 shots rather than relying on 2 to do the job. Effective Range 2-hit kill: 0-15 studs 3-hit kill: 16-52 studs 4-hit kill: 53-∞ studs Spamming: ~30 studs Marksman: ~250 studs Tactics *wait until M1911 is in full version for tactics pls* In Conclusion It may not be the best weapon to take into battle, but it sure is damn reliable, especially considering the much longer 3-hit range than other semi pistols, and the infinite 4 hit range just like in CoR 5, which effectively puts the MP412 REX in its place when comparing the two in marksmanship. This could be the rejuvenation of an age-old rivalry of pistols from the CoR 5 era, who knows? Trivia * The M1911 shares its firing sound from the M1911 in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (2008). * With Stopping Power, it is the only semi-automatic pistol capable of dealing two-hit kills. * It is the only gun from Call of Robloxia 5 so far to be incorperated into Phantom Forces, another one of Litozinnamon's projects. * Assuming both trigger fingers fire their fastest at 450 RPM, Dual M1911s have the highest non-OHK DPS in the game, at 375-675 DPS (Firing both guns at 450 RPM totals the RoF at 900 RPM)